The Mirror
by elizabethlives
Summary: What if Harry had used his mirror? the subplot for a Remus/Sirius fic set in OFTP era. please review but don't flame me. you just waste my time.


The Mirror

Disclaimer: the characters in this fanfic belong to J.K. Rowling. (Darn her I want my puppy)

Thanks to Gary and David-they inspire me!

This is my first shot at a Remus/Sirius fanfic. I don't think it's that great I've read some really awesome ones (please check out padfootslittlegirl's fics if you don't mind some mpreg)

Anyway I tried to make it different so please don't flame me I'm not trying to steal anyone's ideas.

Thanks

Oh yeah and this is set during Harry's 5th year.

Chapter 1

He was in darkness. A dark so deep his whole body seemed weightless.

Sirius yawned and ran his fingers though his curly dark hair, tried to think

Here, he was here at Grimmauld place. Remus was here too. His arms were wrapped around Sirius's body. He was fast asleep.

Now his godchild. Was Harry alright?

And that brought him to a Faint glow on the dusty floor. The mirror, of course!

Sirius got out of bed gently moving Remus's arms and pulled on the black robe at the foot of the bed. He grabbed the mirror sleepily, said "Harry" and waited.

"Sirius" the boy's words came tumbling out. 'Quick where are you?"

"Grimmauld place" Sirius answered.

The face in the mirror hesitated, green eyes clouded with worry.

The look on his godson's face woke Sirius more quickly then anything else could have. "Harry are you alright?"

"Hermione told me to check that you were still there. Kreacher said you'd gone"

Sirius's fingers tighten on the mirrors' edge. _Damm Kreacher!_ "No I'm here" Harry seemed frantic. Hopefully, Sirius's voice would calm him.

"Harry please doesn't do anything rash. Swear to me"

"I have to stay here?"

"Yes. Don't leave Hogwarts"

'Alright"

"Remus and I will come get you"

"How will I know it's you?"

"Ask us something only we would know about you when we get there"

"Ok. I'll tell Ron and Hermione. We were getting ready to go to the Department of Mysteries"

_Merlin _Sirius thought. _Thank Goodness for Hermione._

"I'll say it again Harry stay put"

"Yeah, yeah my nose is clean alright?"

"Good" for a moment boy and man grinned at each other. Then Harry's face vanished. Sirius placed the mirror on the bedside table. Moving across to the large wardrobe, Sirius tugged open the warped wooden doors. A cloud of dust made him sneeze and he recalled Snape's jib about cleaning house. _Bloody Snivellus._

He dressed quickly, opting toward dark pants and a long black shirt which were faster then the suit he'd been wearing recently.

By now Remus was stirring in the big bed subconsciously missing his lover's presence. Sirius walked over and shook him gently.

"Moony wake up"

"Hmmm?"

Remus rolled over and peered blearily at his boyfriend, golden eyes hazed with sleep.

"What's the matter, Sirius?"

"We have to go get Harry" in his haste Sirius almost tripped. Remus reached out and stopped the other man's movement.

"Sirius, Harry won't do anything stupid"

"He'd better not I told him not to"

Remus got up and moved to the wardrobe. Such was Sirius's agitation that the sight of his boyfriend's small, slender body did nothing for him.

"Dammit Rem, hurry!"

"This is hurrying" Remus pulled his sweater over his head, mussing up his auburn hair. "I'm ready"

Sirius went to the window, looked out. "3 days. Did you take your potion?"

"Yes Pads don't worry

"Let's go then" Sirius led the way down the stairs.

"Stay in the house and don't talk to anyone Kreacher" Sirius yelled and barely waited for Kreacher's "Yes Master" before flying out the door, Remus at his heels. Ms. Black's screams dogged their heels but both men were so used to this they hardly noticed.

"Sirius"

Sirius, arrested in his flight, paused.

"Sirius think about this" Remus pleaded.

"What's there to think about? My Godson needs me I go" he turned around again.

"We can't apperate within the grounds Sirius."

"I know that Remus we'll apperate outside the grounds and I'll transform."

"And furthermore you're a convict and-" Remus stopped. "Wait transform?"

"Yes."

"I don't like that Sirius. Padfoot is your last cover. What if someone is watching that shouldn't be? Besides what plausible excuse would I have? 'oh yes it's the middle of the night and I just happened to bring my dog with me?'

"I can't stay, I told Harry we'd both go get him. He'll think something wrong if it's just you."

"Sirius, I can't let you do this. If someone sees you like, Merlin help us, the Malfoys, you'll be thrown right back into Azkaban!"

"I am going"

Remus saw the look in his lover's blue-grey eyes and sighed. There was no trying to talk him out of this.

"Sirius, I love you I'm not sure I'd survive if I lost you" he was speaking from his soul and hoped Sirius knew it.

Sirius moved close to him and wrapped his arms around Remus's body. "I love you too Re. but Harry needs me. I can't let him down."

Remus saw the look again and realized the sentence _I can't let down James's child _hung in the air between them unspoken. Remus shook his head mentally. Sirius still blamed himself.

"All right. All right, Sirius you win. Come on"

They apperated close to the grounds. Sirius transformed with an ease that made Remus blaze a little with jealousy, and they continued on their way. Sirius in dog form stayed close to his lover, scenting the air with every step. They made it to the Gryffindor. Common room with out incident. (There was one hairy moment when Sirius decided to run after a bat he saw.) Remus didn't chastise his lover. Poor Sirius hadn't stretched his legs in months.

Once they reached the portrait hole, Remus said in an undertone to the big black dog next to him, "How are you going to call him?"

Sirius gazed at him for a moment then barked. Remus nearly jumped out of his skin. "Snuffles!"

"Who is it?" the voice was Harry's

"Lupin and Snuffles" replied Remus still glaring at his boyfriend. Sirius panted at him. Remus knew Sirius was grinning or would be if he were human.

"Erm, what's my favorite color?"

'Black"

The portrait hole swung open. Sirius leaped though neatly and began licking Harry's hands, wagging his tail madly. Harry laughed. "Hi Snuffles. Sorry I woke you.' Sirius shook his head, nudging Harry with his nose.

"I know whenever I need you I use the mirror."

Sirius nodded.

"Harry let's get out of here before someone sees we have a nodding dog" Remus uttered.

Harry grinned and grabbed his trunk and broom. "I've got everything including my Firebolt" he grinned again at Sirius and Sirius grin-panted back at him

"Come on you two" Remus ushered them out of the portrait hole feeling like an underpaid babysitter.

"let's talk when we get back to Number 12"

Harry nodded. Sirius panted and licked Remus's hands with his long pink tongue.

"yes yes Pads we haven't forgotten about you" Remus sighed. _why do I always feel like the only adult around here?_


End file.
